warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sa'vael the Fate-Bound
Sa'vael Ra, later known only as Sa'vael the Fate-bound was the original Chief Librarian of the Nether Host (Later re-organised into the Phantoms Chapter). After his fall to Chaos after an incident involving the massacre of loyal Imperial Soldiers and a Planetary Governer on Skylus V, Sa'vael formed a Warband named the Scourge Knights from his forces of corrupted Nether Host Marines, dedicated to the ways of Tzeentch, the Chaos God of Change and Sorcery. History Early Life Born on the Imperial planet of Dem'boka, Sa'vael enjoyed a privileged childhood as the son of wealthy parents. As a child and young man, Sa'vael was very academically gifted in many topics, including Philosophy, Mathematics, Sciences, History, Psychology and Literature. Easily surpassing most of his peers in academic establishments. This academic ability soon earned him the reputation of a scholar and wealth of information among the rich and powerful of the world. The inquisitive nature combined with Sa'vael's natural talent as a gifted Psyker would soon make him a well respected individual, though this was not to be at first due to the Imperium's repression of most Psykers that have yet to be recruited into the Imperial Guard or Adeptus Astartes. He would often go out of his way to learn as much as he could about a particular subject or person that took his intrigue - Easily making a future candidate for what would soon be one of the greatest threats to the Imperial presence in the Pacificus region. Years of a pursuit of knowledge soon grew dull for the young scholar, having spent the vast majority of his life surrounded by the finest sources of information and academic teachers grew stale. He would begin venturing to the poorer parts of the planet, to see what he could learn from them about the life he has no knowledge of - A life with a challenge. His first visit afforded him a brief introduction with a man of lean build, but radiated a calmness rarely found among the impoverished - The same man that would later be Chapter Master Vemeras Malevos. The two were at first distrustful of each other - Malevos saw that Sa'vael was of the upper echelons of society on the planet, the same people he held responsible for the poverty that afflicted him and his people. On the other side, Sa'vael actually feared the man before him. He knew well the poverty that affected many people and had little idea how they would react to him. Alas, he did come to understand the challenges faced by those in poverty from the man and his surprisingly stubborn approach to survive. Recruitment into the Imperial Guard Into Sa'vael's late teens, the 78th Dem'bokan Regiment 'Cerberus Regiment' opened up new recruitment centres all over the planet in the closing days of M36. At the encouraging of his peers and his intrigue to learn about the greater galaxy, Sa'vael enlisted within the Regiment as a Sanctioned Psyker and advisor to General Alastair Black of Kambolas. Coincidentally, the same vagrant Sa'vael met several years prior, Vemeras, was recruited alongside him as a Corporal of the Guard for his natural ability to lead. Soon after recruitment, Vemeras and Sa'vael were soon sent to the Sylvana system to aid the Crimson Nova Chapter with fighting an unidentified Eldar Craftworld, that had taken up residence on the planet, apparently seeking lost Catacombs housing multitudes of Spirit Stones. The fighting with the Xenos forces took a heavy toll on the both the Astartes and Cerberus Regiment - Yet the high price awarded them victory. The reward for the victory was a planet that General Black said the Imperium had "something special planned" for it, among the new wealth of resources and freed Human population that had begun re-education under Tau supervision. Unknown to the victors however, a small party of the Eldar escaped - Including their Farseer: Kalasan the Thrice-Fated. Over the next few years, the regiment would often be deployed to the harshest battlefronts, each costing them a heavy toll - Yet the raw power wielded, even by a Sanctioned Psyker, would prove to aid Sa'vael on many occasions. In this time, Malevos had attained the rank of Colonel, a true reflection on his charisma and ability to lead for one as young as he to be promoted to the rank. Recruitment into the Adeptus Astartes The exact details of the recruitment of Vemeras and Sa'vael into the Adeptus Astartes, and the formation of the newest Chapter called the Nether Host was clouded due to incomplete records. The only known detail is that the planet of Sylvana - where the Regiment was stationed at the time- was visited by Inquisitor Kayleen of the Ordo Malleus and a Tech Priest of the Adeptus Mechanicus in very early M37 with the message of the creation of a new Chapter to be based on Sylvana and Kambolas - The Nether Host. Many of the Cerberus Regiment were selected for implantation for the progenoid glands, among the other organs Space Marines are given - Including Malevos and Sa'vael barely making the ranks on account of their age. It was not until early M38 that the 23rd 'Sentinel Founding' was completed, and the Nether Host had been established. No records have been recovered about exactly which Chapter gave birth to the Nether Host's own gene-seed, all that is known is that Kambolas was said to have been visited on three separate occasions by the Raven Guard, Dark Angels and White Scars. Vameras Malevos was selected as the Chapter Master of the Nether Host with some trepidation, given the immediate transition from Guardsman Colonel to Adeptus Chapter Master - Yet the need for more Space Marines in this Millennium was dire and Vemeras was the best suited candidate at the time. Sa'vael, a Psyker possessing such raw power and keen intellect for all things was promoted to the role of Chief Librarian of the Chapter. Fall to Chaos See Phantoms Chapter History After an incident on an expedition to the planet Skylus V resulting in the massacre of the planet's Governing body and many of the unsuspecting PDF, Sa'vael and a large number of the Phantoms Chapter terminators grew increasingly paranoid, fearing an investigation of heresy from the Ordo Malleus - This fear and paranoia allowed a particular tome that had been recovered to whisper to those that had been on the planet, slowly opening them up to the lure of Chaos. Battle of Uhades - Ascension to Daemonhood Sa'vael's ultimate goal of Daemonhood would come shortly after the Pernicum Campaign when he encountered the world of Uhades - Normally it would not have warranted his attention, yet he discovered through his own sorcerous abilities that the planet's inhabitants contained a large number of powerful Human Psykers, undiscovered by the Imperium and other powers in the Galaxy. Sa'vael saw a great opportunity here, and called upon the leader of his Beastmen followers: T'Challok'a. He ordered the Beastman and his tribes and mutant hordes to descend with Felemoore to the planet's surface with the intention to try and forcibly make the Psykers serve Tzeentch. The Beastman and Felemoore did as ordered and descended to Uhades. What they encountered was not a peaceful colony, but rather these Psykers were also warriors, hardened mortals that were weathered and would not fall easily, a result of Uhades' harsh volcanic climate. Almost as soon as Sa'vael's followers made contact with a native colony, a battle broke out between both sides - Many Beastmen and Mutants fell before the Warrior-Psykers and forced them to retreat to the landing site where Felemoore's Terminators could assist. The Terminator Champion noted that the bodies of the slain natives seemed to rot surprisingly quickly, each body's flesh would decay rapidly, before leaving a pile of slick, oily mess where it once stood. This information was passed on to Sa'vael, who saw fit to land on the planet himself to investigate. It was as he suspected, when T'Challok'a and Felemoore had managed to secure a forward position in the form of the now-destroyed colony that had attacked them earlier, Sa'vael inspected the corpses of the dead natives, and confirmed it was the work of a servant of Nurgle - The God of Decay and enemy of Tzeentch. Sa'vael saw an opportunity in this. But first he needed to locate the Daemon or Cultists responsible for bringing the Fly Lord's toxins to the planet. He summoned for his pet group of the Black Engineers and their Leader -Gathrul the Annealed- to work with his sorcerers to locate the source. Gathrul understood the reason of his involvement being able to improvise weaponry that may be able to withstand the planet's hostile atmosphere and inhabitants. Gathrul and his Engineers were able to determine the source of such with ease, by simply measuring the contents of what air was present on the planet and where the greatest concentration of native fighters were based - The Capital City named Lucroza. In light of this, Sa'vael took a gamble and had all his forces (At the time consisting of only his Marines, Tzaangor tribes and Lost and the Damned Artillery) deploy to Uhades. He placed Felemoore in command of half the entire army, and the two prepared to siege the Capital City. The siege lasted for thirty days and thirty nights, which saw the slaughter of many natives with surprisingly minimal resistance, which struck Felemoore as odd. As the latter prepared to storm the city on foot, he was stopped by Sa'vael, who informed him that the tactic was to allow the natives to die so whatever was saturating the planet with Nurgle's plagues, planned to raise the fallen as undead to catch them off-guard. This was proven later on when, from the City's gates, the previously fallen rose once more, shambling corpses that attempted to make their way to the attackers. Yet Sa'vael ordered his forces to retreat, easily out of range of the undead. Instead, he'd use his powers to conceal himself from sight, and make his way to the city centre. Where a Great Unclean One, named Dysentera was located within a mighty Cathedral, which had been tainted heavily with worship of Nurgle. Much of the area had been infected with Nurgle's rot, forcing Sa'vael to use his powers to ward off the infection until he reached the Cathedral. He noted on his way there that the streets were all filled with Plague Zombies. Upon making contact with the Great Unclean One - Sa'vael was assured of his victory. The Daemon attempted to convince Sa'vael to abandon the Lord of Change and serve Grandfather Nurgle - Yet as the Daemon Spoke, the Sorcerer-Lord was only minutely aware of the words. He unleashed a spell to make the Daemon's flesh appear healthy, taking on the appearance of an overweight mortal man. The Daemon was both insulted and confused by this. Until he noticed Sa'vael was missing, and the thousands of plague zombies outside began to make their way into the Cathedral to the demon's confusion. They got closer until, to his surprise, they began to tear into the demon's flesh. He began killing and destroying them, yet the sheer number of them was too much, and the Unclean One was devoured by his own creations. Sa'vael was certain that Tzeentch delighted in the irony, as soon after the Unclean One was defeated - Sa'vael was taken over by the energies of the Lord of Change. They spread across his form, and he began to rapidly mutate and evolve - Wings sprouted from his back, limbs stretched to godly sizes and took on the Daemonic appearance of a servant of Tzeentch, until the mortal Sorcerer was no more, and Sa'vael the Fate-Bound, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch, was born. Other Notable Events One of Sa'vael's more notable events after falling to Chaos was his retrieval of a tome written by Galkran Vornost. This tome proved to be of great importance to the Knights and Sa'vael himself upon retrieval. The tome contains some of Vornost' most destructive abilities, including the 'Perverters Blight', a genetic curse with the ability transform the afflicted into Chaotic Mutants, also known as 'Blightspawn'. The tome has also allowed Sa'vael to learn how to manipulate and attempt to replicate the aura emitted by Galkran, albeit to a much less effective magnitude but with the ability that he is able to enable or disable it at will. Whilst unconfirmed, it is believed that during the Abruptia Crusade, the Phantoms 4th Company were abducted by Sa'vael's sorcerous power via a rift in the warp, though this is unconfirmed and only down to rumours circulated by both the Phantoms and Knights. Personality Sa'vael is a cunning and borderline sociopathic manipulator. His early days, whilst not as twisted or malicious as the Daemon Prince now is, would often see him manipulating various people in order to obtain what he wishes, some even say that he was able to manipulate his tutors into believing any academic 'fact' he gave them, only to be proven wrong by the same student to seem more intelligent and allow a touch of leniency towards him. Otherwise he was often a 'strong-but-silent type', even during his tenure as a sanctioned Psyker and Librarian of the Nether Host, rarely speaking up in a room unless addressed. At other times, rather than raise his voice when angered, he would keep his composure and respond with rapier wit and sarcasm, often with the intent to make his verbal adversary seem foolish or dim-witted before his 'superior intellect'. Whilst this touch of Hubris is present, Sa'vael is rational - Weighing up options and opting for the best outcome in any situation, even if it means making a great sacrifice. This approach is not due to nobility however, but cold logic. However after the incident at Skylus V, he would change and speak even less so than he did before, accompanied by paranoia and at times, unwarranted hostility which would result in many keeping their distance, given the tremendous Psychic power he possessed and the fear that he would use that power. Artefacts Ever since his birth four Millennia ago, Sa'vael's keen intellect has prompted him to study many material artefacts - Both of great power and historical significance. Among these artefacts are: -Staff of Silver Flight: This Staff's haft was fabricated with the remains of a slain Wraithlord. The Wraithbone material providing a natural Psychic defence against Psyker attacks. The pinnacle of the staff bore an icon shaped like a Raven and electroplated with an unknown silver metal. This staff was said to house great Psychic power, fashioned by the Ordo Malleus and gifted to the Nether Host upon the latter's establishment. This Staff's attacks were said to strike with such magnitude it was capable of propelling a single Chaos Marine ten metres away, if not outright destroying them. -Staff of the Architect: After Sa'vael's fall to Chaos, he encountered the same Farseer that his regiment had met during his tenure in the Imperial Guard, Farseer Kalasan the Thrice-Fated. The two did battle on the planet of Fendrela - The result was the destruction of Kalasan's Singing Spear. Unarmed, Kalasan was forced to flee. The remains of the staff were gathered by Sa'vael, once more fabricated from Wraithbone - Yet Sa'vael was able to bind a Daemon to the staff's remains, improving its power. The pinnacle of the staff, a was fitted with a fragment of a Bloodletter's Hellblade in the centre, allowing the staff to act as melee weapon should the need be made evident, as well as allowing Sa'vael to channel the flames of the blade to his enemies. -Spirit Stone of Kalasan: After meeting Kalasan in combat for the third time, Sa'vael finally took the Farseer's life. He kept Kalasan's Spirit Stone on his person as a trinket, he regularly attempts to find a way to take advantage of Kalasan's conscious mind to witness future events. Whilst Sa'vael possesses a third eye for prophesising already, he believes the Farseer's ability to foresee future events is at less risk of deception. -Scroll of the Sororitas' Oath: Obtained after the Battle of Kambolas, it is said this Scroll has the ability, when read by a Chaplain or Missionary, has the ability to heal all wounds of the faithful on the field of battle within a ten metre radius, including the unnatural plagues of Nurgle, as if they had never been touched in the first place but must spend twenty-four hours to recharge. It is unknown what Sa'vael has done with the scroll, some speculate he may have simply stored it away, or is attempting to defile it to serve Chaos. -Armour of the Omen: One of many things taken from Sa'vael's engagements with the Eldar, this armour was worn by a lone Warlock of the same Craftworld that Kalasan hailed from. The Armour had the ability to protect the wearer from melee attacks brought about from Daemonic entities. This was demonstrated when Raptors of the Scourge Knights sought to end the Warlock. As soon as the Chainsword, Power Swords and Axes of the Raptors made contact with the Warlock, each of them began to slowly freeze from head to toe, allowing the Warlock to easily dispatch his attackers - He was killed later on by Theldrasir's sorcerous powers prior to the latter's betrayal. -White Scars Pauldron: Normally no cause for concern, but this particular Pauldron, taken from an excavation on Kambolas prior to the latter's destruction, bore the heraldry of the White Scars' Firefist Brotherhood -or the 2nd Company-, reinforcing the theory that the Nether Host / Phantoms Chapter gene-seed is descended from the fifth Astartes Legion. -Djin Blade found on the body of an unidentified Dark Eldar. The blade was allegedly stolen from a Dark Eldar Archon named Rethyx of the Kabal of the Black Scales. This encounter resulted in a number of encounters with Dark Eldar raiding parties commanded by Rethyx in an attempt to reclaim the blade. Sa'vael took a keen interest in the Dark Eldar's raids, and works at finding ways to try and manipulate their desire for the Djin blade into attacking his enemies for him. Powers, Abilities and Traits * Keen Intellect: Even from a young age, Sa'vael has always had a desire to learn. This desire was originally narrowed to more practical subjects, such as Engineering and Science, yet as he aged he began to expand his horizons, becoming one of the most gifted intellectuals of his time. As Chief Librarian (and subsequently Sorcerer-Lord), Sa'vael's desire for knowledge expanded beyond typical academic learning to the greater universe, arcane and sorcerous knowledge were his utmost desires. * Sociopathic: Sa'vael was born with an inherent difficulty in producing empathetic responses to others and had a limited capacity for emotional depth, resulting in him being a 'loner' in much of his life prior to his fall to Chaos. Additional traits would reflect what he later willingly became - Manipulative, calculating, and paranoid, especially after Skylus V. * Adept Swordsman: Whilst he preferred to wield the typical staff of a Librarian and Sorcerer-Lord, he recognised the necessity of being able to fight in melee combat. This would later prove beneficial for him during his ascension to Daemonhood. * Psychic Power: As a Librarian, he was able enough to be made Chief Librarian of the Nether Host Chapter, reflecting his capabilities with psychic abilities. This power only increased when he became Sorcerer-Lord of the Scourge Knights, no longer limited in where his curiosity and keen intelligence may take him. It is suggested that he even possessed the ability referred to as the 'Twisting Path', allowing him to stun the foe with a waking dream and plant post-hypnotic suggestions and alter memories in the target. This power was especially effective under his use, being quite an adept at applying his well-learned psychology. * Gifts of Tzeentch: As a mortal, Sa'vael was granted a number of gifts, including the Eye of Tzeentch, able to foretell the future. However this gift was used rarely, as is the nature of the future to constantly shift and change in reflection of Tzeentch's doctrine. The third eye that grew as a result of this gift could be found on Sa'vael's forehead, akin to that of a serpent's eye. The second gift granted to him was the Talisman of Tzeentch, making his presence an anathema to other Psykers, straining their mental control on their powers. Finally the third gift was the gift of having a greatly expanded intellect - Allowing Sa'vael to perceive grand schemes and goals, some perpetrated by Tzeentch himself. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Daemon Princes Category:Daemons Category:Tzeentch Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Excommunicate Traitoris